Question: $\sin(\frac{1}{4}\pi) = \text{?}$
Answer: To find the sine using the unit circle, first find the angle. Drag the orange point around the circle until $\frac{1}{4}\pi$ is selected. The correct angle is selected. Remember, the sine of an angle is represented by the $y$ coordinate of a point on the unit circle. The $y$ coordinate of the point is $0.707$, so $\sin(\frac{1}{4}\pi) = 0.707$.